Avant
by Nyxia
Summary: Captain Swan / 5x20 "Elle était sa fin heureuse, rien ne pouvait le faire douter sur ce point. Pas même elle"
_Hello chers Oncers!_

 _Ouais, le 5x20 m'a frappé fort (comme beaucoup d'entres vous, j'en suis certaine!) et j'ai dû écrire._  
 _C'est tout petit, pas grand chose, les pensées de Killian lorsqu'ils sont à cet satané ascenseur!_

 _Nope, je n'ai pas encore posté pour "Un sentiment qui perdurait" et j'en suis profondément désolée! Mais sachez que j'y travaille! :)_

 _Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez! ;)_

* * *

 ** _"If I were to kiss you, then go to hell, I would.  
So then I can brag with the devils that I saw heaven without even entering it."_**  
 ** _\- William Shakespeare_**

Il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps avec elle. Là, en ce moment, mais avant aussi.

Il aurait aimé la connaître plus tôt dans sa vie. Quand elle était fugueuse, adolescente, ou à sa sortie de prison.  
Ou quand elle était toute petite, à attendre des parents qui ne venaient pas.

Il aurait voulu, il aurait aimé la connaître avant. Savoir ses inquiétudes d'adolescente, connaître ses peurs d'enfants, apprendre chacun de ses défauts, et les aimer tout autant.

Il aurait voulu être là pour elle. Bien avant, dès le début peut-être.

Ils avaient eu plus de temps qu'il ne leur était alloué. Ils avaient été ensemble plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé. _Et pourtant –_

Il aurait aimé d'avantage.

Il aurait voulu la comprendre d et deviner chacun de ses soupirs. Il aurait voulu savoir ses tempêtes et ses fantômes, être avec elle pour les combattre.

Et ils avaient eu si peu. Mais pourtant tellement.

Leurs regards, leurs sourires. Ses mains à elle sur son visage, comme si elle essayait de graver chaque parcelle de sa peau dans sa mémoire. Ses soupirs à lui lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras, sa bouche dans le creux de son cou. Son parfum envahissant tous ses rêves, toutes ses pensées. Leurs baisers qui s'éternisaient.

Leurs baisers, cruels par leur douceur et libérateur par leur férocité.

Cette ardeur qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils se touchaient simplement, et ce regard entendu qu'ils échangeaient. Cette connivence, sans parole, qui les ancraient l'un à l'autre.

Toutes ces petites choses d'elle qu'il aimait. Et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir connues plus tôt.

Ce sourire ensommeillé lorsqu'elle le rejoignait chez Granny aux petites heures du matin. La cannelle sur son chocolat chaud. Ce besoin irrépressible de grilled-cheese lorsqu'elle se sentait déprimée.

Cette habitude de toujours mettre la musique à fond lorsqu'elle devait penser. Dans sa voiture ou dans l'appartement de ses parents.

Sa voiture qui était un vrai dépotoir, de la paperasse qui s'entassait sur le siège arrière, alors que des détritus de papier d'emballage de nourriture ( _des sacs bruns et des factures de chez Granny pour la plupart_ ) traînaient sur le plancher du véhicule.

Il aurait aimé savoir tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était _elle_. Tout ce qui avait forgé sa personnalité. Ses goûts et ses envies.

Il aurait aimé connaître le pourquoi de toutes ces barrières. Et toutes les fois où il l'avait vu, le cœur ouvert et prête à tout donner pour ses proches.

Killian savait bien des choses d'elle. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et ce qu'il avait pu deviner.

Mais il était loin du compte final, de l'équation _Emma Swan_. De tous ces éléments qui faisaient la somme de ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. De la femme qu'il connaissait. Et aimait plus que tout.

Elle demeurait un mystère, mais était aussi une évidence.

Il n'avait jamais douté un seul instant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne l'avait jamais même questionné. C'était là, et c'était pour rester. Ni plus, ni moins. Qu'elle le veuille ou non. Qu'elle ressente la même chose pour lui, ou non.

Pendant longtemps, il n'avait même jamais osé penser qu'elle puisse l'aimer. Et puis, elle l'avait embrassé et tout avait changé.

Mais il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions. Dans ses plus beaux rêves, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse l'aimé comme lui l'aimait. Et il avait consentit à vivre quelque chose avec elle, alors même qu'il ne savait pas la profondeur réelle de ses sentiments à elle.

Aucune question ne lui avait traversée l'esprit lorsqu'il avait consentit à elle, à ce qu'elle osait lui donner. Il avait plongé.

Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Elle était sa fin heureuse, rien ne pouvait le faire douter sur ce point. Pas même elle.

Et tant pis s'il ne l'était pas pour elle. Il avait risqué de l'aimer aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait dans sa vie. La certitude qu'il était autant pour elle ne comptait plus dès lors qu'il l'avait fait passer en premier dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et dans cet ascenseur maintenant, il savait que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était réciproque. Sans aucune de ses paroles. Ses gestes parlaient plus qu'elle. Encore et toujours.

 _Swan_. Cette femme qu'il regrettait de si peu connaître, mais qu'il arrivait à deviner à tout instant.

Cette femme qu'il connaissait par ses mimiques et tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Celle qu'il connaissait par cœur par ses froncements de sourcils, ses éclats de rires et ses moues excédées. Par ses haussements d'épaules et ses hochements de têtes. Par cette habitude de pencher la tête sur le côté, et son sourire en coin.

Il l'avait étudié. Il connaissait par cœur le langage de son corps. Ces choses qu'elle refusait de dire et les autres qu'elle s'empressait d'exclamer dans son impatience habituelle.

Killian ne connaissait peut-être pas tous les pans de sa vie. Il aurait aimé la connaître avant. Pour être à ses côtés lorsque tout partait à la dérive et que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Quand elle ne savait plus où aller et que tout semblait se murer contre elle. Il aurait voulu être là pour la défendre et la protéger. Depuis le tout début.

Mais il était là maintenant. Il la connaissait là, à cet instant précis. Dans cet ascenseur, alors qu'il devait la laisser aller. Et tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant, il en était certain, l'avait préparé à ce moment.

Il ne l'avait peut-être pas connu depuis le début, comme il l'aurait voulu.

Mais en cet instant, il savait que jamais personne ne pourra jamais la connaître autant que lui alors qu'il la laissait partir.

Alors qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour elle, pour lui.

Killian savait que jamais personne n'avait été aussi près d' _Emma Swan_ que lui-même.

Les gens la quittaient. Partait, sans un regard en arrière.

Lui, la laissait partir.

Avec dans son cœur la certitude qu'elle se savait aimer plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir.

* * *

 _Et alors?_  
 _Laissez une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours très apprécié! ;)_


End file.
